


truth or dare (all you have to do is kiss me now)

by secretlychaoticenthusiast



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Retail AU, hot topic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlychaoticenthusiast/pseuds/secretlychaoticenthusiast
Summary: let's play truth or dare.truth, you tell me how you feel.dare, you prove it.





	truth or dare (all you have to do is kiss me now)

**Author's Note:**

> the hot topic au that nobody ever asked for
> 
> ~all mistakes mine

 

Working at Hot Topic isn’t as bad as Sooyoung originally thought it would be. After all, she gets to wear relaxing clothes and the girl who’s training her – Jinsoul – is nice, albeit weird.

 

Oh.

 

Weird.

 

That’s one of the bad things about working here. So many of the people who come in just seem off.

 

Speaking of – a girl with black hair covering half of her face walks up to the register. She’s wearing too much eyeliner and an all-black outfit that consists of too many studs. Still, she looks nice, she’s smiling at least. Sooyoung doesn’t get that many smiles; not that she actually cares.

 

Sooyoung rings up tarot cards, a belt and…furry, black angel wings.

 

“I bet you’re wondering why I need these items?” she says, with eyebrows arched up. Her voice unusually tiny despite how she looks like someone going through a rebellious teenage goth phase.

 

“I really wasn’t.”

 

“You see, Olivia Hye plans to descend tonight. Would you like to be one of her little demons?”

 

 _Another weirdo. What kind of name is Olivia Hye?_ “Ma’am, please I’m just trying to do my job.”

 

The girl (Olivia Hye?) blushes, her eyes go wide. “S-sorry!” she blurts before taking her bags and running away.

 

“What the hell was that?” Sooyoung sweeps the counter off, watching as a few stray feathers sweep to the floor. Oddly enough, that’s only the second weirdest customer Sooyoung’s gotten today. She looks up at the clock. One more hour and she’s done with the shift.

 

A minute later – not that Sooyoung’s counting or anything – short girl walks in. Probably around Sooyoung’s age, cute, really cute; but she’s not actually looking at the merchandise. Her gaze flits to Sooyoung, then away to behind Sooyoung. She moves towards the back.

 

Jinsoul told Sooyoung to be aware of suspicious people in the shop, teens that like to steal, stuff like that. “Are you planning on buying anything, or are you just roaming?” Sooyoung asks.

 

Short Stack looks at her, eyes narrowed in. She is very attractive, but she also has this bratty air about her that sets Sooyoung on edge.

 

Both of them look to the side when Jinsoul comes out of the break room. “Ah – Jiwoo,” she says, looking at Short Stack, “What did you need.”

 

“What’s up with the emo mango?” she asks, only paying attention to Jinsoul now. She doesn’t even try to mute her voice, or pretend that she isn’t talking about Sooyoung.

 

Sooyoung clenches her fist before calling out, “Hey-!”

 

“Be nice,” Jinsoul says. She leans in so that they’re near the same height. “That’s Sooyoung, she just started on Monday. Now what did you need? I just got off break.”

 

“I’m on mine right now,” Short Stack says, “anyways – you weren’t answering your text. Jungeun wants to know if she should meet you here after her shift.”

 

“She gets off at eleven?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ll meet her,” Jinsoul says.

 

“Okay,” Short Stack walks of, but not before turning and winking at Sooyoung. “Bye, Fallout girl,” she says.

  
Sooyoung grits her teeth. “Who the hell was that?” she asks, looking after the girl as she walks of. She’s in a pink sweater, and beige skirt. She has to work in the mall if she’s on break. Sooyoung tries to think of all of the stores nearby. H&M maybe?

 

“That’s Jiwoo, don’t mind her – you get used to it.”

 

“She works with Jungeun? Your girlfriend, right?” Sooyoung has seen them around, and heard Jinsoul talk about her. They’re cute in a gross kinda way.

 

Jinsoul squints as she smiles and nods. “Mmhm. Hollister.”

 

That explains it.

 

#

 

Sooyoung sees Jiwoo again a few days later while on break.

 

She’s headed to the food court when she passes Jiwoo. Jiwoo who is in a bathing suit in the middle of the mall with fliers in her hand. She bites her tongue and tries not to pay attention when she hears, “Hey!” Sooyoung flinches. “My Chemical Brunette!”

 

Sooyoung spins her head around only to find Jiwoo staring at her. She’s got this annoyingly, cocky smile, and Sooyoung kinda wants to slap her and kinda wants to maybe kiss her mouth? It’s a strange dichotomy.

 

“Would you like to save 10% on your next purchase from Hollister?” she says while walking over. Sooyoung won’t look down, she won’t because then it will seem like she’s checking Jiwoo out – so she will definitely not be doing that.

 

She looks down.

 

Jiwoo is kind of toned; Sooyoung wasn’t expecting that.

 

Sooyoung quickly looks up, and as suspected, Jiwoo’s got this awful shit-eating grin. “I didn’t know The Baby Gap was hiring,” Sooyoung then says smoothly.

 

Jiwoo’s face goes bright red, and Sooyoung has to hide the relief she feels from getting the upper hand. She walks off before Jiwoo can say anything else.

 

#

 

If Hollister is supposed to smell like California, then Sooyoung figures California must smell like seagull urine mixed with axe spray and crushing disappointment. Combined with the blasting music, the store is utterly nauseating, and Sooyoung wonders when she became friendly enough with Jinsoul to run errands for her. Actually, it’s more like she’s running an errand for Jungeun.

 

Jinsoul can’t go on break, though because Sooyoung can’t run the store alone and there are only two people on staff for the shift; go figure. So she holds the key that’s meant for Jungeun tight in her hand while moving through the store. It’s even darker than Hot Topic, which is saying something because people who shop there actually _like_ the dark.

 

Sooyoung shimmies through plain, ugly clothes with bird logos, most of it’s spring wear. Floral designs everywhere. She runs a hand through her hair, catching the silver cuffs of her ear.

 

She doesn’t fit in here. She might on a normal day, but not while actually on the clock.

 

She likes dressing for work because it’s the only time she can look different. Five fake ear cuffs (one real), black jeans, a dark grey shirt that has some old band’s logo. It’s not really her normal style, but she can’t say that she doesn’t like the alt girl look. It makes her seem more intimidating, cooler.

 

Except for when she’s in Hollister. Now she just feels weird.

 

When she finally gets to the register, Jungeun isn’t there. But Jiwoo is, of course.

 

Jiwoo puts on a cutesy smile. “Hello, welcome to – oh, it’s you.” Her lips form a thin line before twitching up again, but this time into a smirk. “Taking a break from writing the My Immortal sequel?” she asks. “Or – oh! Does Sooyoungie have a crush on Jiwoo after seeing her in her bathing suit?”

 

Red spreads across Sooyoung’s cheeks and nose, luckily the store is too damn dark for anyone to really notice. It’s just, Sooyoung barely knows Jiwoo, and she’s already turning out to be one of the biggest nuisances she’s come to encounter. “What’s that saying?” Sooyoung says, as plainly as possible, “Pick on someone your own size?”

 

Sooyoung almost smiles at the way Jiwoo’s face completely drops. “What do you want?”

 

“Jungeun.”

 

“She’s not interested.”

 

“No – I,” Sooyoung growls through her teeth and shows Jiwoo the key. “Can you give this to her so I can get the hell out of this store. I’m starting to get a migraine.”

 

“Anything for Her Darkness.”

 

“Whatever. Just make sure she gets it.”

 

#

 

It’s late and raining and Jinsoul’s already gone. Sooyoung just closed alone for the first time and it was only mildly nerve wracking.  Most of the job was cleaning up the shop and counting money, though. She sends Jinsoul a quick text telling her it went well, and then prepares to leave.

 

And in leaving she sees Jiwoo waiting outside under the roof by the entrance to the mall. She looks cold, distant – her arms and legs crossed and, “Hey,” Sooyoung says without really thinking twice.

 

Jiwoo looks up, squints. “Oh. Hey.”

 

“How long have you been out here?”

 

Jiwoo turns her body away and huffs. It’s cute, and Sooyoung forgets that Jiwoo is the bane of her existence for just a second. “30 minutes. I’m waiting for the rain to slow down so I can wait for the bus.”

 

“You didn’t bring an umbrella?”

 

“No. But you did,” she stands and smiles. It’s similar to the one she gave Sooyoung a few days ago when she didn’t actually know it was Sooyoung she was talking to. Sooyoung has the sudden urge to ask how good her sales rates are. “Are you headed to the station?”

 

Sooyoung knows where this is headed. She looks at her umbrella and contemplates. “Yes…”

 

Jiwoo gets up and casually, as if she were going to throw something away, stands next to Sooyoung. “Well, so am I!” And she actually _nuzzles_ into Sooyoung’s side for a second. Sooyoung’s heart beats twice in rapid succession.

 

“Disgusting,” she murmurs. “Why the hell would I walk you to the station?”

 

“Sooyoungie can’t be so cruel as to let Jiwoo walk out all alone in the rain. I’ll get a cold.” She pouts.

 

“Stop that.”

 

“Walk me to the station.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m not leaving your side.”

 

” _God_. You are so-“ Sooyoung stalls for a moment and thinks. Annoying, awful, irritating, gross-

 

“Adorable?”

 

_Yes._

Sooyoung looks down at her, a firm scowl set in place. “Terrible.” Jiwoo continues to look at her; almost pleading, but Sooyoung can tell it’s a show. Still, it’s raining pretty hard and the more she argues the longer it’s going to take her to get home. “But fine. Whatever, I guess I have to walk you to the station.”

 

Jiwoo hugs her, full around the waist, and Sooyoung indulges it a little too much. “Thank you!”

 

“Whatever,” Sooyoung sighs. She hopes, _really_ hopes, that Jiwoo can’t tell how red her face is. Sooyoung decides that it’s best not to talk too much with the walk, but of course – Jiwoo being Jiwoo – has to talk.

 

“So, what school do you go to?”

 

“JYP – the performing arts school,” Sooyoung states as plainly as she can.

 

Jiwoo pauses, just for a moment, but long enough for Sooyoung to notice. Her eyes go blank, her posture rigid. “Oh.” She shakes whatever has her bothered off. “So, what did you do? To get in I mean?”

 

Sooyoung doesn’t want to share a lot about herself, to be honest. She doesn’t even like to talk about herself in front of people she actually likes. Still, she answers. “Dance. I dance.”

 

Jiwoo puffs out her cheeks and puts her hands inside the pocket of her hoodie. “So – why do you work at the mall?”

 

Sooyoung swallows in. How much information is she going to have to give away to this girl? “Why do you?”

 

“Savings,” Jiwoo says as she kicks the ground.

 

They’re nearing the station and Sooyoung’s glad, but she’s also curious at the shift. How Jiwoo went from happy to whatever this is. “What school do you go to?”

 

Jiwoo looks up, her teeth catching onto her lip as she worries it. “BBC.” Sooyoung vaguely remembers Jinsoul mentioning that school – she knows it’s in her district. “Hey,” Jiwoo says after a second, “station’s ahead.”

 

Sooyoung sees it in the distance, then feels warmth leaving her side. It’s Jiwoo separating from her. “Thanks!” she says just before running to the station. Sooyoung watches her go. She could have waited two minutes – it wouldn’t have taken them long to reach under the umbrella. But maybe her train was leaving soon.

 

Sooyoung tries to not think about it.

 

#

 

Sooyoung’s on break in the food court when she feels someone reach over her and take three of her fries. “What the – _oh_.” Jiwoo winks and walks around to sit adjacent from her. “You’re obnoxious.”

 

“You’re – _ah,_ let’s just cut the insults today. I wanted to say thank you again.”

 

She brushes crumbs off of her shirt – a black tank top with a full moon.  Sooyoung’s sporting another old band shirt that she picked from Jinsoul’s lineup of choices because it had the plainest design; a triangle with a line under. She wonders if Jiwoo gets to pick what she wears, or if it’s assigned.

 

The bathing suit had to be a marketing ploy.

 

Sooyoung stares for a second – tries to think of what to say without coming off as bitchy. And that’s when Jiwoo eats _another_ one of her fries. “You thank me by interrupting my lunch and eating my food?” She moves her small plate of sliced apples. The fries Jiwoo can touch, the apples? No.

 

Jiwoo bites the inside of her cheek. “You never answered my question the other day. About working here,” Jiwoo clarifies. It’s like she only chooses to listen and respond to half of what Sooyoung’s saying.

 

“If I answer will you stop eating my food?” Jiwoo chews slowly before smiling and nodding. “Experience. I need resumé experience.”

 

Jiwoo stares at her. Sooyoung feels like she’s being examined, judged. She hates it but she can’t say or do anything because Jiwoo’s gaze is so strong, any movement would feel unnatural. As if tearing herself away from it.

 

Finally, Jiwoo’s eyes drop.

 

“Did you audition for JYP?” Sooyoung asks. She still remembers the way Jiwoo froze – the weirdness, even today. Sooyoung figures she could just ask Jinsoul seeing as how she knows Jiwoo well enough and would probably be able to provide an answer, but she wants to see how Jiwoo answers.

 

“Hmm…is Sooyoungie curious about Jiwoo?” she asks in this over the top voice. Sooyoung can’t tell if she’s trying to be cute or sexy. It’s a mix of both.

 

“No-I,” she stops. Jiwoo will not reduce her to a bumbling idiot. She will not. “You asked me, so I thought I’d ask back.”

 

“Oh.” Jiwoo stands. “Well, if you don’t really want to know then I guess I don’t actually have to answer.”

 

Sooyoung’s fingers curl and uncurl. _Ugh._ “What?” she snaps, “Did you audition and not get in or something?”

 

Jiwoo’s face goes blank. She tightens her first, turns and leaves.

 

#

 

Sooyoung refuses to go that hell store (Hellister, she’s now calling it) and apologize because she has nothing to apologize for even though Jinsoul occasionally mentions that maybe she should go.

 

(She figures Jiwoo and Jinsoul must be pretty close; wonders how much Jinsoul knows about the situation.)

 

But if Jiwoo’s upset by one, little question; let her be upset.

 

She’s already annoyed as it is, and on top of everything there is this jackass of a customer who won’t stop complaining.

 

“Yeah,” he says and sniffs in; he’s got a thin, wispy, pathetic excuse for a mustache. It looks like pubic hair has been glued to his face. “I just don’t see how you can’t have the deluxe AFI concert hall tracks. I was told it would be at this store.”

 

“They’re sold out,” Sooyoung says for the tenth time.

 

He places his hands on his hips. “Well, why don’t I just ask the manager about that.”

 

“If she says they’re sold out then they’re sold out, jeez; don’t you have anything better to do than harass people?” Sooyoung jerks her head up. She recognizes the voice but is still surprised to see Jiwoo.

 

“And just who do you think you are?” he spits out.

 

“Get out,” Jiwoo states. It’s intimidating even though she’s tiny – not that the guy in front of them is big. He looks like he might fight back, but then Jiwoo arches her brow and he leaves.

 

Once he’s gone, Sooyoung gets a full look at Jiwoo. “What was that all about?”

 

“You’ll get retail stare down soon enough,” she says, then waves her hand like it really doesn’t matter. “Anyways, when do you get off?” she asks.

 

“Why do you want to know?” Jiwoo gives her a look similar to the one she was giving that guy, so Sooyoung begrudgingly says, “30 minutes.”

 

Jiwoo walks away towards the back door, comes back five minutes later. “You’re off the clock now. Can we talk?”

 

“Jinsoul?” Sooyoung calls.

 

She comes out of the back and sets herself behind the register. “You’re fine.” She winks at the both of them. “I’ll cover. It’s only 30 minutes.”

 

Sooyoung eyes the pair suspiciously. Yeah. They know each other too well. Still, she follows Jiwoo out.

 

Jiwoo digs through her bag while they walk, pulls out a tupperware full of sliced apples. She looks at Sooyoung and hands it over.

 

“What’s this for?” Sooyoung asks. Not that she doesn’t want it, but knowing Jiwoo – well, that’s the thing. She doesn’t really know Jiwoo, does she?

 

“Peace offering. I’m sorry I stormed off yesterday.”

 

She doesn’t look very sorry, actually more agitated than anything, which makes Sooyoung agitated in return. “You don’t have to do this,” Sooyoung says. “It isn’t like I want or planned to ever be friends with you.”

 

“ _Ugh._ Just listen, okay. I’m sorry. I did apply to JYP.”

 

“And you didn’t get in?”

 

“I didn’t have,” she stops, blushes and looks down, “the finances,” Great. Now Sooyoung feels like a jerk. “Don’t feel bad for me,” Jiwoo says.

 

“I don’t,” Sooyoung says. She’s kind of lying, though. But Jiwoo doesn’t seem to notice because her face smooths out. “What’d you audition for?”

 

Jiwoo straightens out. “You see, one day I’m going to be number 1 performer in the universe!” It’s kind of crazy how she can just flick a switch and go from being Jiwoo to whatever the hell this is.

 

Sooyoung begins to walk slowly through the crowds of the mall, figuring Jiwoo will eventually keep up and walk with her. If she’s going to be that loud in public, Sooyoung doesn’t want to stand in once place and garner attention. “Uh huh…”

 

“What? You don’t believe me?”

 

“I never said that,” Sooyoung states.

 

“Your tone made it sound like you didn’t believe in me.”

 

Sooyoung opens the tupperware and eats one sliced apple before saying, “I really wasn’t insinuating anything.”

 

“I guess I will just have to convince you then!”

 

#

 

That’s how Sooyoung becomes friends with Kim Jiwoo because at a certain point when you see someone almost every other day willingly – you have to admit that you’re friends. And Jiwoo is still annoying and obnoxious, but she’s also way more interesting than Sooyoung could have ever imagined.

 

The thing with Jiwoo is, Sooyoung doesn’t know if she’s ever met someone so passionate. The way her eyes light up, her cheeks go rosy, the enthusiasm in her voice; all when she talks about the future. It’s motivating, admirable even. Sooyoung finds that she’s jealous at times.

 

She’s slated for a law career. It’s not bad or anything, but not something Sooyoung would say she’s excited for. Jiwoo notices it one day while they’re talking about college. Sooyoung brought it up asking if that was something Jiwoo planned on doing – to which she nodded and then asked Sooyoung.

 

“Harvard. That’s the plan, at least. It’s why I need experience. I don’t really do clubs, but my dad says this would be even better.” She combs her fingers through her hair.

  
“Oh yeah,” Jiwoo says. Sooyoung can hear the traces of skepticism in her voice. “The lawyer thing.” Jiwoo purses her lips and looks up at Sooyoung, it’s one of those looks that make Sooyoung uncomfortable but make her stay still. “You really wanna do that?”

 

Want isn’t priority. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Jiwoo shrugs and they continue to walk down the malls corridor. Her hand brushes against Jiwoo’s as she swings them. Sooyoung wants to grab it, but; _not appropriate._

 

“What about dancing?” Jiwoo says. “Oh! We could be a duo you know? I’ll sing the songs and you’ll dance to my songs! We could even sing together, your voice’s not that bad.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Sooyoung mutters a low and untrue, “Gross.” Jiwoo doesn’t seem phased by it, and Sooyoung realizes that at some point her insults lost effect.

 

“I’m serious. You look happier when you talk about that versus the boring lawyer stuff.”

 

It must be easy for Jiwoo. On some regard at least, or maybe Sooyoung is just awful. Either way she finds herself muttering, “You wouldn’t understand.”

 

Jiwoo stops. “Bullshit.”

 

“What?”

 

Jiwoo’s lips tilt up and she shakes her head before walking again. “You’re scared, right? You’re scared, and that’s why you won’t consider it. Scared is easy to understand.”

 

“You’re scared?” Sooyoung asks. It seems unthinkable; Jiwoo puts on this front all the time, says these words that hold so much weight. So confident.

 

 _“Hm…”_ she places her hand to her chin. “Isn’t everyone?” she says it as if she were commenting on a spectator sport. To where it’s not even a question, just a fact.

 

Everyone is scared.

 

#

 

It’s two days later when Sooyoung and Jiwoo share a break. Jiwoo comes to the store, Sooyoung expects her, and Jinsoul gives both of them this frustratingly coy look.

 

They’re friends, but that’s it. Even if Sooyoung is extremely attracted to Jiwoo and sometimes wants to hold her hands; that’s probably just a normal thing. And maybe Sooyoung does think about Jiwoo too much, but it _is_ a kind of new friendship. Besides, it’s not like Sooyoung _can_ date.

 

Not that she would want to date Jiwoo, or anything.

 

“I have an idea,” Jiwoo says as Sooyoung exits the store. “Truth or dare.”

 

“How about no.”

 

Jiwoo stops in front of her and _pouts_ , her lip poked out and brows creased forward. “Please, Sooyoungie~” The not-so new nickname given to Sooyoung, rolls off naturally of her lips, and Sooyoung hates herself for looking.

 

“Why?”

 

“Weren’t we just talking about scared? Practice makes perfect.” Sooyoung doesn’t budge. “You can go first.” _Oh._

She thinks about it, bounces the idea back and forth in her head. “Truth or dare?” Sooyoung asks.

 

#

 

They start this stupid little game every time they’re on break now. It’s always dumb questions and neither ever says dare, oddly enough.

 

So one day, Sooyoung asks, “Truth or dare?”and Jiwoo says, truth. “Why do you never say dare?”

 

Jiwoo narrows her eyes. “You don’t either!”

 

“Hey, my question.”

 

“Fine. I’m…afraid,” she mutters, “that you’ll make me do something really stupid.” Sooyoung really thought the reasoning would be deeper than that, but Jiwoo’s blushing too hard for it to really be a lie.

 

“Isn’t the point of this to practice not being afraid?”

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” Sooyoung says back, if only to surprise Jiwoo. It works, but Sooyoung regrets it instantly because this _smile_ appears on Jiwoo’s face and it can’t mean anything good.

 

“Run around the mall.”

 

Sooyoung’s face goes blank. “What?”

 

With her fingers, Jiwoo makes a running motion. “I’ll wait here.”

 

“Are you…serious?”

 

Jiwoo doesn’t say anything, but takes a seat on the bench by a pretzel stand.

 

Needless to say, Sooyoung doesn’t plan on saying dare anymore.

 

She comes back, sweating and cursing Jiwoo. They only have five minutes left on their break now.

 

“You did it?” she asks, carefully looking Sooyoung up and down.

  
“Truth or dare,” Sooyoung asks breathless. She hunches over and tries to catch her breath.

 

“Truth.”

 

“Why the hell was that my dare?”

 

Jiwoo stands up and shrugs. “I thought you’d look cute all fluttered and sweaty. Turns out I was right.” And then she leaves.

 

#

 

That was flirting. Right? Like that had to be flirting.

 

It throws Sooyoung off and makes her head spin and when she meets up with Jiwoo again she can’t stop blushing. “Truth or dare?” Jiwoo asks.

 

“Like I’d say dare again,” Sooyoung says, “Truth.”

 

“Ever been kissed?”

 

Sooyoung nearly trips. “Wh-why are you asking?” She shouldn’t have said that. It made it too obvious, whatever _it_ is. “I—no. I haven’t. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

  
“Do you like me?” Sooyoung asks because she has to know if this whole flirty thing is just a routine or…something else.

 

“Duh,” Jiwoo answers. “You can be so dense sometimes. I wouldn’t hang out with you so much if that wasn’t the case,” she states. Sooyoung wonders if she should have clarified like as in more than friend like because Jiwoo’s casual answer only leaves her more confused. “Truth or dare?”

 

“ _Truth._ ”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Yes.” Sooyoung answers, quick and easy. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” Jiwoo says.

 

“Why’d you start this game?”

 

Jiwoo bites her lip and tilts her head to the side. “I wanted to know more about you. Truth or dare.”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Dancing or lawyer?”

 

Sooyoung stalls. She feels guilty for a brief second, even though she’s not actually acting on anything, or doing anything against her father’s wishes. “Dancing.” They walk for a few minutes. Sooyoung trying to think about that answer. Maybe she should have lied. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“How much do you like me, Jiwoo?” she feels small and insecure for asking and her stomach kind of lurches.

 

Jiwoo keeps walking but casually grabs Sooyoung’s hand. Sooyoung grips back and feels heat stain her cheeks. Neither says anything about it.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Jiwoo says.

 

Sooyoung almost tells her to, but doesn’t. They just walk back to the store in silence, Jiwoo never asking her question. It’s when they reach the outside, that Jiwoo finally says, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” Sooyoung says. _Impulse. Stupid impulse._

The left corner of Jiwoo’s mouth twitches up and she begins to walk away. “Kiss me,” she says even though she’s already half way up the mall’s corridor. Sooyoung looks after her, both confused and excited.

 

#

 

They aren’t on break the next time Sooyoung sees Jiwoo. In fact, Jiwoo has the day off. She comes into the store casually, greets Jinsoul, Heejin (the new girl), and then Sooyoung. She must already know Heejin from school or something because they know each other’s names.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sooyoung asks, though she can’t deny the thrill of excitement she feels. She looks Jiwoo up and down, sees her red sweater that’s too large and the leggings underneath it. It’s not Hellister.

 

“Maybe I’m shopping,” she says. “Jinsoul is it okay for me to shop?”

 

“Of course, Jiwoo.” Jinsoul looks over at Sooyoung and winks.

 

“Okay, truth or dare,” Sooyoung asks. Jinsoul and Heejin both look at her curiously, but Jiwoo ignores it.

 

“Truth.”

 

“How well do you know Jinsoul.”

 

Jinsoul laughs. “She’s my neighbor,” Jiwoo says, gremousing.

 

“Are you two dating?” Heejin asks. Sooyoung sighs and – not for the first time – wishes that Heejin had more tact.

 

“Truth or dare?” Jiwoo asks, this time looking at Heejin.

 

“Truth?”

 

“Are we dating?”

 

Sooyoung hates Jiwoo and Heejin and, you know, Jinsoul too because nobody should be smiling that hard in a moment like this. “I—” Sooyoung looks down and carefully folds the tee-shirt in front of her. “ _Pass._ ”

 

It’s the first pass Sooyoung’s used. Jinsoul looks away and Heejin loses interest, but Jiwoo continues to stare at her. Then she smiles. “I guess I’ll have to ask another question later,” she says before leaving.

 

#

 

They are walking and holding hands again.

 

Sooyoung likes holding hands with Jiwoo. Jiwoo who is irksome but sometimes traces the curve of her palm with her thumb. It makes Sooyoung’s heart beat too hard against her chest.

 

“Are you ever going to kiss me?” Jiwoo asks. “That’s my new truth,” she clarifies.

 

Sooyoung sets her jaw straight and looks away. “Yes. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Have you ever kissed someone.”

 

“No,” Jiwoo says. Her hand is sweaty, but then again so is Sooyoung’s. “Truth or—”

 

Sooyoung cuts her off, “Truth.”

 

“Do you want to kiss me?”

 

“Yes,” Sooyoung never really understood the term butterflies as a feeling. But now she gets it. Her stomach literally flutters, aches, tenses. “Truth or dare?” she asks, trying to hide the shake in her voice.

 

“Dare.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Jiwoo leans in, her mouth curved into a simper. Sooyoung closes her eyes, feels warm puffs of air against her mouth. She waits. It feels like forever and a second. And then there is the simple press of lips to her cheek. Jiwoo stays there, stays impossibly close.

 

“I asked you that first.” She laughs from her throat. “Truth or dare?” her breath ghost Sooyoung’s ear.

 

“Truth.”

 

“When are you gonna kiss me?”

 

Sooyoung shudders, keeping her hands tight against her sides. “Soon. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Do you actually hate My Chemical Romance?”

 

Jiwoo laughs again, the sound so close to Sooyoung’s ear that she can feel it bubble within her own body. “You’re stalling,” Jiwoo says, and then, “but no. I don’t hate them. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“When are you going to kiss me?”

 

Sooyoung pulls away and swallows. She’s not exactly used to doing things she doesn’t know how to do, or used to being bad at things. _What if she’s bad?_ Still, Jiwoo’s looking up at her with sparkly eyes and Sooyoung begins to lean in. Really lean in.

 

She keeps her eyes opened and watches Jiwoo’s slowly shut. Before she knows it, her lips are pressed against Jiwoo’s. The kiss is short, chaste. But Sooyoung’s entire body buzzes. “Truth or dare?” she asks.

 

Jiwoo opens her eyes. “Dare.”

 

“Kiss me,” Sooyoung says again.

 

“That’s a repeat.”

 

“Scared?” Sooyoung teases.

 

Jiwoo huffs and grabs Sooyoung’s face. She presses them together, hard so that their mouths collide more than anything, but then she strokes Sooyoung’s cheek so softly and her lips even out and: they’re kissing.

 

Sooyoung doesn’t know if she’s the reaction or the reactor with Jiwoo. Her lips part and Jiwoo kisses her bottom lip, top lip then sucks on the bottom, and Sooyoung grabs hold of Jiwoo’s hips and they follow this pattern of light touches.

 

One of Jiwoo’s hands comes to the back of Sooyoung’s head and she plays with her hair. Jiwoo’s body is flushed against Sooyoung’s. Jiwoo’s mouth on Sooyoung’s.

 

Sooyoung doesn’t know what to focus on. Her body feels hot, but a good hot – her heart thumping too fast. She pulls away, lets out a few shaky breaths. Jiwoo kisses her again, quickly. It’s more of a smile against Sooyoung’s mouth.

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” Sooyoung says, partially distracted by the way Jiwoo’s looking at her. It’s almost wondrous, like Sooyoung’s just done something utterly amazing.

 

“Go out with me.”

 

Sooyoung nods and is kissing her again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
